Promise Me
by Azriel Rigel
Summary: Prométeme que pensarás en nosotros, de un tiempo tan hermoso lleno de color y brillo. Prométeme, que recordarás ese corto tiempo en tu vida que disfrutaste... Tanto como yo.  Songfic/ADV: Contiene Spoilers del Retrace 59 del manga.
1. Parte 1

Hello, esto es lo que logra la depresión.

Es un songfic (?) Creo.

Que lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: Las citas en cursiva son de la canción "Promise Me" de Dead by April. Ni Pandora Hearts ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son de la gran Jun-sama. _

_Si fueran míos... Cierta persona seguiría viviendo forever T^T_

* * *

**Promise me ****[1ª Parte]**

"_Into the fire on my own, _

_I know I won't see your face again"_

El dolor que me quemaba el pecho haciéndome gritar, me hizo notar que este era el final. Que ya no me quedaba tiempo y que sería la última vez que te vería. Mi vista que se nublaba a segundos te observó. Nunca quise que vieras esto, aunque no es la primera vez que estoy al borde de la muerte en tu presencia, y se que algo en el fondo también te dirá que ya sabías que pasaría.

"_Are you sitting there alone"_

Te veo ahí sentado en soledad, a nadie es un secreto que esto es el final. Lo reconoces y veo en tus ojos descubiertos que no lo quieres aceptar. Seguramente tu mente está pensando en que hacer en estos momentos mientras dices mi nombre, te grité que te mantuvieras lejos y saliste despedido contra la pared nada más acercarte, como si una barrera me cubriera antes de morir. Es inevitable, y te veo por última vez inconsciente en el piso. Al menos ya no tendrás que ver como la cadena de la muerte sobre mi comienza a devorarme.

Se que duele… No solo físicamente, como siento ahora.

Duele ver que la vida se acaba.

"_Are you thinking like me, of the laughing times,__  
__Or of the sad and loving times?"_

Veo mi vida pasar, como una película trágica. Las cosas que olvidé, las cosas que permanecieron en mi mente, lo que se fue guardando en mi memoria, aunque sólo ahora puedo por fin verlo todo con claridad. ¿Como pude olvidar por un segundo, lo que había sucedido y que yo mismo hice?

"_Everything that's left from us__  
__Is fading away…"_

Pero esos mismos recuerdos que creía ver, se estaban desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos. Estando ahora en un abismo negro, lo supe de nuevo, al sentir que los latidos de mi corazón se volvían lentos. Y recorde a todas las personas que había conocido, y con las que ya no volvería a estar.

Siempre odié a los héroes trágicos que creen que dan su vida por el bien de otros. Solo aumentando el sufrimiento de los que los quieren, de los que quedan atrás. Cobardes que no se preocupan de los sentimientos de los demás.

Vincent me hizo recordar lo que ya sabía. Iba a morir esa noche. Solo quedaba decidir como acabaría mi vida. Curioso, ser capaz de decidir cuando morir.

Ahora, yo soy el que debe irse. Y la decisión es cruel, pero cuando se acrecentó el dolor en mi pecho, no dude mucho tiempo más. No dejaría que Oz se culpará toda la vida por haber derramado mi sangre, ni que los demás pensaran que me habían acabado con sus manos.

No quería ser el heróe trágico. Nunca pensé que dejarme morir fuera una posibilidad, pero dejar que otro viva con la culpa no correspondía a mi sentido de lo honorable.

Tu sabes que era la única alternativa, aunque se que serás quien cargue con la culpa mayor una vez que todo esto termine. Porque va a terminar, lo puedo sentir a cada segundo. Y una triste sonrisa se formó en mis labios, sabiendo que iban a sufrir pero que si no lo hacía el sufrimiento sería mayor. Pronuncié las palabras malditas nuevamente y con más convicción.

A mí alrededor todo se volvió borroso.

Seguramente así se sentía morir, la última vez que ocurrió, tú me sacaste de ese abismo oscuro trayéndome a la vida de nuevo. Pero ya se que eso no podrá suceder de nuevo, y que este si es el final.

"_Promise me to think of us, of a time so beautiful__  
__Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful__  
__Promise me to look back at us, of a time in your life, you enjoyed"_

Prométeme que no llorarás más de lo necesario.

Prométeme que tu rostro no será solo lágrimas, cuando veas lo que he hecho.

Prométeme que no sufrirías, porque sabes que odio verte tan triste.

Prométeme que recordarás solo las cosas buenas, aunque a veces pienso que las desgracias son las que nos han unido más.

Ahora tengo que irme, regálame una última sonrisa para no sentir que todo esta perdido. Pero no intentes mentirme, eso me dolería más de lo que me está doliendo ahora morir.

Si, esto es la muerte.

Pero aunque sea egoísta…

**No quiero que llores por mí.**

**END**

* * *

NA: ¿Pañuelo?... -en el rincón-

Prometo solemnemente que seguiré con el reto de los 30vicios.

Pero me sentí tan dreprimida después del retrace 59 que no logré enfocar ideas ;_:

Creo que después de esto ya puedo seguir.

Demás está decir, que tiene continuación. Algo corto... pero necesario.

Gracias a Maiev-S por revisarlo

¿Review?

¿Galletas? Tomatazos, abrazos, pañuelos.. todo se acepta~

Saludos.


	2. Parte 2

Hello again, vuelvo con la segunda parte y final de la depresión.

Como ya dije, es un songfic, espero (?)

Disfruten la lectura... -les da pañuelos (?)-

_Disclaimer: Las citas en cursiva son de la canción "Promise Me" de Dead by April. Ni Pandora Hearts ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son de la gran Jun-sama._

_Si fueran míos... como ya lo dije, cierta persona viviría forever ;-:_

* * *

**Promise me [2ª Parte]**

"_Surrounded by flames everywhere._

_W__hat I used to be, and not even there."_

Todo se tiñó de rojo esa noche. ¿Como olvidarlo?

Fui tu sirviente sabiendo desde el principio que estaba mal dejar que te acercaras a mí pero, no pude evitarlo. Tu luz iluminaba algo de mi sombría existencia. Y a medida que pasaba tiempo contigo, sentía que podía olvidar todo lo horrible que sucedía a mí alrededor solo por mi culpa.

Pero ya nunca será lo mismo porque te has ido. Y cuando no estás tú a mi lado la vida pierde significado.

"_The absence of you is killing me"_

Recuerdo que ni siquiera pude ver como perdías tu vida y la última imagen que guardo de tu vivo rostro fue cuando estando tu sufriendo por todos esos dolores yo no fui capaz siquiera de acercarme porque algo me levó lejos de ti.

Pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando desperté después para ver tu cuerpo sin vida y la sonrisa en tus labios ya fríos. Aunque grité, lloré e intenté despertarte nada logró traerte de regreso.

Y con un último beso que ya no sentirías, te dije adiós.

Duele vivir cada día, sabiendo que no estás aquí conmigo. Tu ausencia me está matando lentamente y solo vivo de los recuerdos de tu voz, tu cuerpo y tus manos. Y del llanto que proveniendo de mi alma me corroe todos los días.

"_Are you thinking like me, of the laughing times,__  
__Or of the sad and loving times?"_

¿Dónde estás?

Es lo que me pregunto a cada momento desde que te fuiste y me dejaste con el peso de la culpa, de haber acabado con tu vida con solo aparecer en tu camino. Si me escucharás… ¿Me dirías?

¿Puedes recordar los buenos tiempos que pasamos? Las risas, las lágrimas. Desde que apareciste pude probar lo que era estar vivo. Hiciste que apreciara mi vida, aunque fuera la misma que irónicamente apagaba la tuya.

"_Everything that's left from us__  
__Is fading away"_

Mi destino fue maldecido desde antes de que naciera. Y esos momentos que pude vivir y sentir contigo ya no están más. Incluso me he alejado de todos los que conocemos. Probablemente me golpearías si me vieras así. Pero cada vez que estaba con ellos algo se rompía dentro de mí. Se que no lo dirán, aunque seguro no tardarán mucho tiempo en saberlo si es que no lo saben aún, que la culpa de todo tu sufrimiento siempre fui **yo**.

Aunque nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido.

_"Promise me to think of us, of a time so beautiful__  
__Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colourful__  
__Promise me to look back at us, of a time in your life, you enjoyed"_

Prométeme que estés donde estés pensarás en nosotros, tanto como yo en ti. Y que no importa cuando tiempo pase, no olvidarás las cosas buenas que ocurrieron, aunque las desgracias nos unieron también. Se que todo estará guardado para siempre en mi pecho.

Aunque lo que más me duela es saber que nunca logré decirte todo lo que debía.

_"Promise me_

_I will be fine without you,_

_There is more in my life to see you"__  
_

Han pasado años desde entonces.

Pero como te prometí una vez, sobre tu tumba ya fría. Aun sigo recordándote.

Recuerdo aún todo el tiempo que pase contigo y he logrado vivir solo con tu memoria. Aunque siendo sincero, una parte de mi fue enterrada ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando pusieron tu cuerpo sin vida bajo tierra.

Mi alma fue partida en dos ese día.

Y aún ahora te extraño. Nunca voy a olvidarte, espero que sepas que no volví a tener un lugar al que llamar hogar desde que te fuiste.

"_Can't you promise me? To see you__  
__So beautiful… __Still colourful"_

Ha llegado también el momento de despedirme. Iré a reunirme contigo, aunque mi esperanza tal vez quede rota por toda la sangre y vidas que pesan sobre mi alma. Aun así, me gustaría que me prometieras una última cosa.

Quiero verte de nuevo.

Aunque sea solo una vez, tan hermoso y brillante como mis memorias te recuerdan. Entonces si podré decirte…

Lo que guardé en mi pecho más tiempo del que debía.

Mis ojos se fueron opacando lentamente.

En esta casa vacía ya solo seremos un recuerdo de tiempos lejanos.

_**Promise me to look back at us,**_

_**Of a time in your life, you enjoyed**_

Espero poder reunirme contigo, y que podamos recordar una vez más esos buenos tiempos que quedaron atrás.

Ese corto tiempo en tu vida, que disfrustaste. Tanto como yo.

Antes de que mi cuerpo de su último suspiro.

Aunque no logremos reunirnos de nuevo.

Quiero que lo sepas…

**Elliot yo…**

**Te amo.**

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Se regalan pañuelos (Y se reciben)

Ahora siento que puedo seguir con el reto de los 30vicios/30besos.

Elliot ;_: este fic deprimente va para ti (?) ha...

Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer.

¿Review final?

¿Galletas, tomatazos, abrazos, pañuelos, pastel, jugo de uva?... todo se acepta~

_Saludos. _


End file.
